


Under White Fairy Lights

by thatdragonchic



Series: Good Together [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Theo Raeken, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, I mean Theo is just a lot of things in this, Lonely Stiles, M/M, Steo, Stiles is low key in love with theo, Stiles is sort of his lending hand, Werewolf Theo Raeken, lonely theo, mentions of Donovan - Freeform, mentions of Scott - Freeform, sort of good Theo raeken, steo angst, steo fluff, theo is like high key in lvoe with stiles, theo's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Familiarity was something Theo never thought he'd pair with Stiles. Yet here they are, naked in his bed in the middle of the night, just talking like there was no place they'd rather be. Stiles wants answers, Theo wants validation for who he was forced to becomeset in the middle of 5a





	Under White Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> yikes idk what this is, this is like word vomit and feels vomit. I think it came out pretty decent though! please please pleeeaaase comment your thoughts! I love your comments! Enjoy the fic, I hope you like it!  
> LOOSELY based on the backstory in the "Good Together" Series I have for Steo, it's in the third (fourth?) installment "They Crossed the Line" which is really quirky and interesting and I think is worth checking out! Definitely give it a look, definitely give this story a look and COMMENT!!! Thanks okay enjoy reading bissouses

It was the night's end, the moon hung high with pride in the sky, it’s light like liquid silver dancing in through the window pane and sprawling over the floor and the covers. The nightlight behind the bedside lamp provided more white light, and there were newly placed fairy lights over the desk, Theo watching them flicker and dance against the wall of the room, a hand trailing down his abdomen and small kisses touching to his neck. Theo relaxed fully, his guard dropping to the floor where his clothes lay. His body melting into a bed that was suddenly far too familiar. Stiles Stilinski was the last thing he thought would become familiar. Surely he was something of interest and something Theo craved. All the mystery and complexity to him, but he never thought all of that would be strung together with familiarity. That his scent wouldn’t be new and hesitant, it would be steady and calm and almost like home.

“So why’d you do it?” Stiles speaks up, leaning against Theo.

“Do what?”

“Kill your sister.”

“What?”

“Why’d you do it?”

“How do you know that I-”

“I’m not dumb. I can tell you're lying, you have ulterior motives. You’re not willing to join a pack, you and every other power crazed Omega. So why’d you kill her? Why are you back?”

“It’s not that easy,” Theo whispers, seeming small all of a sudden. Stiles watches him with disbelief etched on his face, brow raised and Theo laughed a bit. “It’s not that simple,” he whispers, hurt in his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him and Stiles leans back, falling to the pillow.

“Well I’ve got time to spare and you don’t fool me.”

Theo nods and Stiles is watching him with extra care. “I was a new beta. My pack abandoned me, they were killed by Ethan and Aiden and I was the only one left to spare. They offered to take me in and make great things of me, that if I killed an Alpha, I could be an Alpha too. But I had to kill another first. I… I was terrified of them. But I was also terrified of going home. I hated my dad and I’m not going into that… I don’t want to-”

“You don’t have to,” Stiles whispers, taking his arm and rolling over to his side and perched up on his elbow to watch Theo concerned.

“I… Stiles she was a call to blood. The alpha calls to kill or kills the Beta that disobeys. The others killed and were killed, I was killed and then left behind.”

Stiles watches him. “Why did they leave you behind?”

Theo hesitates and by now they’ve been looking for the dread doctors long enough, they’ve read the book. It was all just a matter of time… “You’ll hate me more than you do.”

“I never said I hated you.”

“I… The dread doctors were there when I killed Emma… they watched and they approached me and they told me that they can make me better. That I didn’t need Ethan and Aiden to be strong. They promised I could be… anything. I just had to let them make me the best. I didn’t believe them though but then the more they talked the more I did- being nine and a superhero… I was easily manipulable and they knew that. I was stupid… but Ethan and Aiden wouldn’t dare take them on. They ran. The doctors did… do… all these things. And I just… I know it’s cruel but I can’t stop. I can’t stop being a liar and a pawn. I don’t know how to.”

“YOu don’t know how to end the game?”

“I don’t. And if I don’t take the pack then I’m back on that surgeons table.”

“How many times have you tried?”

Theo shrugs. “I haven’t.” 

“What do they do to you?”

Theo looks uncomfortable, suddenly he’s shaking Stiles off. “I think I should go.”

“Theo… Theo wait!” Stiles grabs his arms and Theo tenses and Stiles lets his hold loosen, taking his hand too. “I didn’t mean to cross a line. I just… Curiousity got the best of me. I… You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Theo watches him for a moment, analyzing his every feature before slumping back into the bed and Stiles kisses him this time, Theo lets him. Soft, simple, and straight to the point. Soothing even. It was just a kiss, but god it felt like so much more than that. It felt like maybe Stiles actually cared, the way that his hand trailed down his neck, the way that his lips refused to part from his own- Theo thinks that maybe Stiles does care. That maybe there’s more to this than Stiles just taking the sex that he needs, or finding some sort of guilty pleasure out of this: the thrill of getting caught or whatever he calls it. 

Their lips slowly drag apart and Stiles is leaning in to rub the tips of their noses together, breathing in the same air under white fairlights and silvermoonlight. “It’s okay Stiles,” he mumbles. 

“No I shouldn’t have asked,” he whispers.

“I just don’t think I can talk about it yet.”

“So tell me… I understand. Trust me I understand more than you know.”

“I… I’m very new to this… whatever this is.”

“Friend thing.”

“More than friend thing.”

“Have you ever really had a friend?”

“Not since the third grade.” 

Stiles nods and kisses Theo’s cheek. “I like this side of you. It’s like the Theo I used to know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Honest and sweet and unguarded.”

Theo scoffs a bit and Stiles kisses his cheek again, lower than the spot before. “Really, I do, I like when you’re like this… just open with me.”

“It’s too late to hide anything. And I trust you too much.”

“I won’t tell Scott.”

“About what?”

“The dread doctors.”

“You won’t?”

“You didn’t tell about Donovan when you could have.”

Theo winced a bit and Stiles watches him. “Did you?”

“Not yet.”

“Theo you were going to-”

“I won’t,” Theo falsely promises in panic. Stiles watches him before nodding, relaxing into Theo’s body before turning away from him and tugging the blankets up. They haven’t exactly worked up to the sort of trust where they cuddled in their sleep but Theo suddenly felt so isolated and lonely. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t change. He couldn’t let it go. It was all so drilled into his head. It was all he knew, all he knew how to do.  _ Charm them. Trick them. Kill them.  _ He was weak if he didn’t, weak if he did. He was weak and worthless to the doctors if he didn’t do what he was ordered to do. He was  _ nothing  _ if he was less than the top of the top. He had to be charming and skillful and cunning enough, kill each, get his own pack and rise to the top without failure. 

He shrinks into the bed and turns over to face the windows away from Stiles, and as if he could sense the pain and the hurt and the longing inside of Theo, the longing to just be human again, Stiles turns over and wraps an arm around him, pulling him close. He was a monster in the making but he wasn’t going to stop because a boy caught him like a fish on a hook. Theo wasn’t weak and he wasn’t going to fail the doctors. They were all he had left.

_ And Stiles  _ a voice reasoned.  _ But not for long  _ he reasons back.

“By the way,” Stiles mumbles. “Justin Lauterdale thinks you’re  _ hot. _ ”

“Yeah?” Theo whispers. “Well I think you’re hotter.”

Stiles laughs, patting his bicep. “Yeah okay. Good night hot shot.”

“Good night hottie.”

Theo shuts his eyes and he swears that Stiles kisses his shoulder blade.  _ The dread doctors and Stiles.  _ Yeah and Stiles. 


End file.
